


Home

by hybristophilica



Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [17]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, i gave octavio the home he deserves cause respawn is a coward, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: There were a lot of things he’d learned to do in order to live not only around the Legends, but with them.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Octane | Octavio Silva, Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Octane | Octavio Silva, Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> me: let's see what prompt we have for today
> 
> day 17: home
> 
> me, slamming fist onto the desk: another octavio centered work

_“I’m home”! Octavio shouted as soon as the tall and imposing doors of the mansion closed behind him._

_“Welcome back,” Richard, the new butler, greeted him from the threshold of the hall. His hand was open, palm up, ready for Octavio’s backpack. Octavio handed him the bag, not deigning him of a second glance._

_He ran upstairs, turning left and right and sprinting down the empty and long hallways. He had great news: the teachers had praised him for his project ideas!_

_Richard followed him, easily keeping up with him from a safe distance. Octavio slowed down after a while, fidgeting with the band-aids wrapped around several of his fingers while he walked closer to the butler._

_“Uhm. Isn't dad home?”_

_Richard’s mouth was a thin line of indifference, or so it looked. “No, Mr. Silva had to leave this early morning for an urgent meeting. You can pass on your message to Mrs. Silva if you’d like. She’s in her chambers.”_

_Octavio grimaced at the mere thought and ran to his room, locking the door. He kneeled on the floor and crouched under the bed, grabbing Navi’s cage from underneath it. He let the rabbit out, holding it up in his hands with a tiny sad smile. “Who needs him anyway? Right, Navi?”_

“I’m home!” Octavio shouted as soon as the loud and imposing doors of the dropship closed behind him. 

“Welcome back,” Bloodhound greeted from the couch, busy reading a thin book and, without rising their eyes, they offered a closed fist for him to bump. Octavio had taught them to do it some weeks ago, and it was still one of the punkest things he’d ever done in his entire life. 

“Thanks pal,” Octavio replied, bumping their fist before heading down the hallway. He walked to the kitchen, where several voices and an amazing smell came from.

“I told ya not to touch the fuckin’ curry,” Ajay’s voice threatened a pissed Taejoon. 

“And I told you you make it too spicy.”

“It’s never too spicy,” Octavio intruded, walking between them with a spoon in his hand, ready to dig in the fuming pan while Ajay was busy arguing.

“Hey! You told me I couldn’t do that!” Elliott exclaimed outraged, pointing an accusing fingers to Octavio. 

Ajay’s head whipped around and she grabbed Octavio’s hand quickly, pushing him away from the curry. “ _No one_ can, ya hear me?” 

Octavio pouted, stepping back with a glare directed at Elliott. “Caìn.”

It only took a few minutes for the food to be ready, and in the meanwhile Octavio had given a hand setting the table, which was something he’d ever barely done in his whole life, but he didn't mind it now. There were a lot of things he’d learned to do in order to live not only around the Legends, but _with_ them.

When Ajay served the curry, Crypto complained again, and Mirage stuffed his mouth so full it was almost disgusting to watch. Octavio laughed. 

He wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> count on me for this kind of sappy warm fluff
> 
> and if you liked it in the slightest, i'm happy


End file.
